1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an automatic bead threading toy, and more particularly to a hand actuated bead threading toy wherein a plurality of beads are passed from a container through a guide wire onto a thread or line.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Beads assembled on a thread or line are often used as toy items, and as inexpensive jewelry for children. Threading beads on a thread or line is, however, time consuming and relatively boring so that it is unable to capture the sustained interest of children. Furthermore, threading beads upon a line by using a needle or like sharp object is dangerous particularly for small children. Therefore, there is a need in the toy manufacturing arts for a relatively inexpensive automatic bead threading toy which renders it possible even for small children to make their own threaded bead jewelry or threaded bead toys.